The Taste of Ink
by electricowl
Summary: Sokka gets a tattoo, and his roommate wants to see it. Most likely a one-shot. Useless smut of the oral variety.


Sokka hummed lightly to himself as he searched his kitchen for food. He let out a large yawn and opened the ice box, hoping to find something meaty that he could enjoy for breakfast.

"Aha!"

He took out some leftover arctic seal that Gran Gran had sent him a few days ago. He had been missing classic Water Tribe cuisine, and after sending enough complaining letters, Gran Gran gave in and sent him a care package.

Sokka started clamoring about, pulling out a frying pan and a pot. He wasn't exactly the chef in his family, but after he began living on his own, he picked up some tricks. He put some water in the pot, turned up the heat, and tossed the frozen meat in, splashing himself a little.

He heard a little grumble from across the room, and immediately realized he must have woken up his new roommate.

"Sorry if I woke you!" he said, grabbing some spices and tossing random pinches of flavor into the pot. "I'm still not entirely-" he turned, looking over his shoulder at the irritable earthbender. His face grew flushed and he turned back to his cooking. "-used to this."

Why did she keep doing this?! He tried to concentrate on his cooking but couldn't get the image of Toph standing there in her pajamas. If that's what she called them. She was wearing tiny shorts and a thin white tank top…not exactly the most modest of attire.

"You'd better be sorry," she said, walking up to the counter that separated the kitchen from the main living space. "I was having a really good dream, too." She didn't pull out a stool.

"Oh really?" Sokka smirked. "Who were you pummeling to the ground this time?"

"Hey!" she stomped over to him, smacking him on the arm. "I don't _just_ beat people up, you know."

"Mhmm," Sokka tried to contain a full smile as he stirred the frozen meat in the pot, waiting for his water to boil. "Do you also destroy their spirits?"

She smacked him again, this time across the chest.

"OW!" he yelped, pulling away, wielding his wooden spoon as if it were his boomerang. "Watch it!"

"Wow, I didn't realize you were so sensitive, Sokka," Toph laughed.

"Not funny! You know I just got a new tattoo there!" he said, grimacing as he lightly touched his pectoral.

Toph rolled her eyes him. "And how was I to know that?"

"I didn't wear a shirt for the first three days after I got it!" he explained, exasperated.

"Okay, I did notice that," she assented, grabbing the spoon from his hands before he could brandish it towards her anymore.

"But," she continued. "How was I supposed to notice your tattoo, hm?"

Sokka raised his index finger, as if about to declare something with finality, before dropping it and gulping slightly.

"Well?" she pushed.

He shrugged at her. "Sorry, Toph, I didn't think about it."

"You expected me to just see it and know, huh?"

"It's not my fault that it's so easy to forget that you're blind!"

Toph threw the spoon at him, and it hit him square in the forehead. He let out another yelp and rubbed his head softly.

"Okay then, so if I'm expected to notice things _without_ my eyesight," she said, taking a step closer to him. "I guess I need to use my other senses to see this thing."

Sokka furrowed his brow at her as she got closer and closer. What was the idea here?

"Let's see, can I smell this thing?" she said, chuckling slightly as she got close enough to sniff like a polar bear dog at his chest.

"Hey, knock it off!" he said as she sniffed his armpit.

"Whew, I can sure smell something else!"

He flushed a little before she started at him again.

"Maybe I'm supposed to hear this thing." She stepped closer to him once more, standing up on her toes a bit, tilting her head to the side and letting her ear rest gently on his chest.

Sokka swallowed, trying to relieve his suddenly dry throat. She was so close to him…why did she wear that little tank top?!

"Well, something is going nuts in there," she said with a little smile, pulling away from him. He realized his heart must have been pounding.

"Yeah, well, you know…breakfast is almost ready," he offered.

She laughed. "Yes, very…exciting."

"Well, I guess there was no other way for you sense my sweet new ink," Sokka said in a joking tone, walking back towards the food.

"I have another sense to test out," she added.

"And what's that?" he said, quirking an eyebrow up at her skeptically. "Don't tell me you're gonna use some crazy earthbending technique!"

She laughed a little, stepping up to him once more. He could see all her eyelashes, and the little stray hairs from her bangs that were whisping around. He tried not to notice her cleavage.

"I didn't try taste."

Sokka's eyes bulged, and before he could react, she was kissing his neck, using her tongue to apply wet pressure to his skin.

Sokka wanted to contest, to say something, to push her off and tell her this wasn't right, but he couldn't. His voice was stuck in his throat.

She put her hand up at the back of his head and stuck her fingers in his hair, rubbing lightly against his scalp as she moved up his neck, standing on her toes to suck his earlobe into her mouth. He let out a little noise as her other hand pushed his back toward her, pushing his chest against hers. He could feel her round breasts against his chest and he had to fight back a moan.

She nibbled softly on his ear, then moved back down to his neck, nipping and sucking as she went down to his collarbone.

"See," she whispered softly. "I can make up for not being able to see it."

He groaned as she backed away, and for a second he thought she was done. Then she had her hands on the waistband of his sleeping pants, and his eyes bulged again.

"Toph, you don't have to-"

"Sokka," she said firmly, kneeling and tugging his pants and underwear down to his ankles in one quick motion. "I know I don't." She let herself sink down to her knees, caressing the backs of his legs, moving upward to give his ass cheeks a gentle squeeze. He found himself being pushed against the counter.

She turned her attention to his obvious erection, using one hand to grab him at the base, the other remaining on his backside for a moment. "But I want to."

She immediately began using her tongue to slide up and down his member, licking him back and forth while her hand gently pumped him. She would lick all of one side before moving to another, making sure an inch didn't go untasted. She held him in place for a moment and she let out a long, languid stroke of her tongue from the underside of him to the tip. Sokka let out a groan as she slowly teased him.

"You don't like being teased?" she asked with an evil smile, as she continued tugging on him.

He shook his head and then mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" her movements were getting excruciatingly slower and slower.

"No!" he said. "No…no teasing."

"Well, okay then," she responded, instantly taking him into her mouth and pumping him at a brisk pace once more. He let out a loud moan as she sucked him. She used her tongue to flick back and forth in little circles around him, then would readjust and begin fiercely sucking him into the side of her cheek, letting him feel the tightness around his dick. He gripped the edge of the counter, finding it difficult to focus on anything else besides the beautiful woman going at him with such ferocity that he could see her breasts were lightly bouncing from her tank top.

She grabbed his ass with one hand again, and began pushing his body forward, using this motion to take more of him into her mouth at once. She let out a little moan and continued sucking and slurping, firmly gripping him and pumping him.

Sokka started seeing little stars, and he stuck a hand in her hair, trying to get her to ease up for a second so he wouldn't make a mess of her. Toph, seeming to know what was about to happen, continued to rub her tongue around him as she sucked. He couldn't stop, and with a thrust and a grunt, he came.

Next thing he knew, she was tossing a hand towel at him and walking off to the bathroom. He stood there for a second, the towel hanging on his slowly shrinking erection, then started to clean himself up. He could hear running water coming from the other room.

"Sorry, Big Guy," Toph called from the other room. "I don't swallow. Hope you're okay with that."

He smiled at his nickname, pulling up his pants and underwear. "I can learn to live with that," he answered.

He was about to go find Toph and try to ask her what that was all about, then he heard her say, "We're about to have company."

There was a knock at the door. He groaned, tying the waistband of his pants in a knot.

"I'm kinda in the middle of some-" he grumbled as he opened the door to see his little sister standing there. "…-thing."

Katara let herself in, immediately surveying the kitchen area.

"I think your breakfast is burning," she said with a giggle.


End file.
